With the development of liquid crystal display technology, the requirements for a liquid crystal display module of a liquid crystal display in the aspects such as optical performance, utilization ratio of light, and power consumption have become higher and higher. A liquid crystal display module of an existing liquid crystal display uses a light guide plate type planar light source, which comprises the components such as a light guide plate, a reflective plate, a brightness enhancement film and so on; the existing liquid crystal display modules possess the disadvantages such as bad optical performance, low utilization ratio of light, and high cost for power consumption control, and cannot meet the above-mentioned high requirements.